infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Belkin F5D7130
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Belkin / F5D7130 __TOC__ NOTE: Requires Micro, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = K7SF5D7130 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4710 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 125MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 2MB Max Firmware Size = 1769472 bytes RAM Size = ?MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = 32kb Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = 1 PoE = ? Power = ? Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = Requires micro Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Dual dipole fixed antenna Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2400-2483.5GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Belkin Category: Fix Me! Category:Broadcom Category:2MB Flash Category:IEEE 802.11b/g Category:BCM4710